camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aether
☝ Αιθηρ ☝ ☀��☀��☀��☀��☀��☀��☀��☀��☀��☀��☀ ↑ Aether ↑ ☝ Vital Statistics ☝ ☝ Family ☝ ☝ Scopes/Patron of ☝ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Scopes/Patron Of: |- | Patron of: Upper Air Favour: Unknown Curse: Unknown |} |} ☝ Other ☝ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Symbols: |- | No Symbols |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#4AB1FF; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Attributes: |- | Himself; Protogenoi |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#4AB1FF; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Plants/Flowers: |- | None |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#4AB1FF; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Animals: |- | None |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#4AB1FF; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Other: |- | Planet of Aether: As Aether is the god of Upper Air, He has no planet |} |} AETHER was the Protogenos (first-born elemental god) of the bright, glowing upper air of heaven - the substance of light. Above him lay the solid dome of the sky-god, Ouranos, and below, the transparent mists of earth-bound air. Some of the more famous myths featuring the god include: *Aether & The Birth of the Cosmos *Aether & the Earth; *Aether & the Protogenos; *Giant War & Aether; ✶History✶ In the evening his mother Nyx drew her veil of darkness between the aither and the aer to bring night to man. In the morn his sister-wife Hemera dispersed these mists, revealing the shining blue aither of day. Night and day were regarded as quite independent of the sun in the ancient cosmogonies. Aether was one of the three "airs". The middle air was Aer or Khaos, a colorless mist which enveloped the mortal world. The lower air was Erebos, the mists of darkness, which enveloped the dark places beneath the earth and the realm of the dead. The third was the upper air of Aether, the mist of light, home of the gods of heaven. It enveloped the mountain peaks, clouds, stars, sun and moon. The stars themselves were said to be formed from the concentrated fires of Aether. He is also the pure upper air that the gods breathe upon. In later times Aether was regarded as the wide space of Heaven, the residence of the gods, and Zeus as the Lord of the Aether, or Aether itself personified. In other versions of Greek myth, his parents are either: Erebos (asexually), Chronos and Ananke (or Chronos alone), or Chaos. Also, in some versions, his children are Ouranos, Gaia, and Thalassa through his sister-wife, Hemera (Day), and some of the personified gods: Algos, Dolos, Lyssa, Penthos, Poine, Horkos, Lethe, Deimos, and Hysmine through Gaia. Aether in Greek means 'upper air'. Because of his power and wisdom Aether had many worshippers and cults around Ancient Greece and Rome. He didn't have many priests who whorshipped him directly, but through the Protogenoi he was highly renowned. Many would worship him for cool winds and nice weather. In Roman mythology Ether is the god of Upper air. ✶Aether and the Earth✶ "And he Epicurus says that the world began in the likeness of an egg, and the Wind (Time) and Ananke (Inevitability) encircling the egg serpent-fashion like a wreath or a belt then began to constrict nature. As it tried to squeeze all the matter with greater force, it divided the world into the two hemispheres, and after that the atoms sorted themselves out, the lighter and finer ones in the universe floating above and becoming the Bright Air Ouranos." ✶More Information✶ Personality= ✶Personality✶ Aether is usually alusive and is lover of solitude. On the other hand, he's said to be warm, kind and sometimes childish. His moods change, much like the weather so sometimes he's angry, but can quickly become joyful. He's depicted as strong willed and a tough person to get along with. |-| Appearance & Image Gallery= ✶Appearance & Image Gallery✶ Aether is usually depicted as young man, strong and muscular. He is sometimes portrayed as a young child playing with the earth in his hands. He usually has long yellow hair, white wings and blue eyes. ✶Image Gallery✶ |-| Abilities= ✶Abilities✶ He possesses the standard powers of a god. *'Oxikinesis:' As the god of upper air, Aether has divine authority and absolute control over oxygen. *'Aerokinesis:' Aether has divine controle of upper air. *'Aetherkinesis:' As the god of upper air, Aether has controle over most gases and elements. |-| Trivia= ✶Trivia✶ *According to ancient and medieval science, aether, also spelled æther or ether, also called quintessence, is the material that fills the region of the universe above the terrestrial sphere. *Aether theories in physics propose the existence of a medium, the aether, a space-filling substance or field, thought to be necessary as a transmission medium for the propagation of electromagnetic or gravitational forces. *In the late 19th century, luminiferous aether, æther or ether, meaning light-bearing aether, was the postulated medium for the propagation of light. *Ethers (After Aether's Roman Counterpart) are a class of organic compounds that contain an ether group — an oxygen atom connected to two alkyl or aryl groups — of general formula R–O–R. *Aether, a fictional planet, main setting for the 2004 video game Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Aether, the name of a skill used in the Fire Emblem series and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Aether, a gatherable object in Aion. *Ether were an alternative rock band from Blackwood, Caerphilly, Wales formed in 1996. They had a UK hit single in 1998 with "Watching You". |-| References= ✶Citations/References✶ Aether on Wikipedia Aether on Pantheon.org Aether on Theoi Aether on Mythology Wiki Category:Yuchenghong Category:Protogenoi